tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for the Sword of Angels
The second book in the Twelfth Grade season (2013-2014) and the twenty-ninth in the series, this is the final story that Raven appears in (Sorry Dan, she won't beat the Merminator's record). The story takes place in October 2013. 'Summery' Armand, for some time, has been appointed as an Insider for the Kingdom Keepers. He is shocked to learn one day that Ridley Pearson, the author of the books based on the adventures of the Kingdom Keepers, has gone missing and takes on the task of solving clues that Pearson left behind. However, during his research Armand encounters Raven, now in a demonic form. She reveals to him that when she fell from the penthouse of Hightower Hotel she actually bit into Father Darras's neck and drank his blood, making her once again a part of the mortal world. The only difference being that Raven is now a mortal vampiric demon (similar in appearance to anime demon girls) which is worse than a common vampire as she has more power, abilities and immunities. She is not, however, immune to the cross which is seen on a necklace of a student and drives her away. Armand, leaving the task of solving the first clue to the other insiders, goes to research the said Sword of Angels that he was told about the last time he encountered Raven. The Sword of Angels was a legendary weapon that Archangel Michael used to battle and banish three demons. It was broken into four pieces and scattered across the globe, one of them (a shard) having found it's way into the collection of Harrison Hightower III, famous archeologist of the 19th Century and builder of the Hightower Hotel. Armand and his friends decide to find the remaining pieces of the Sword but are uncertain about where to start. Incidentally two strangers (a teenaged girl and a man) arrive at the school bearing knowledge on the Sword of Angels and the whereabouts of the three other pieces. The kids at first are cautious towards them at first, but then realize that they need their help in locating the three other pieces. Armand uses the book of Vampireology as a reference and a guide as to how to find the lost pieces. During the search, Raven encounters the kids several times, mainly to ensnare Armand to her will. On the first encounter however, the mysterious girl and man shoo her away, revealing to the kids that they are not normal human beings. The girl, a vampire known as The Slayer, had been unhappy with her life as a vampire and mastered her bloodthrist through meditation. She also reveals that she has killed several vampires who went after humans. The man is a werewolf who is part of a pack that doesn’t hunt for humans and can transform at will instead of force. Long ago in the 18th Century the two had joined forces together with the Protector, a human vampire hunter, to create the Circle, a group dedicated to finding the pieces of the Sword of Angels and eliminating vampires for good. They had rejoined during the 20th Century, the last Protector being Father Darras. They all eventually find the pieces: *One of the pieces having been melted into a locket which was found in the possession of Jazmin, *Another shard found inside the wall of Shen Ven Mountain Castle on the Island of Sodor, *The last piece, made into a dagger, discovered in the collection of Sir Robert Norramby. When all of the pieces are recovered and rejoined into the Sword of Angels, Raven panics and kidnaps Armand. Everyone follows them to Raven’s Castle. Raven creates every obstruction she can muster to stop the others but they continue nevertheless. The group however is reduced until only Willa is able to track them down. Willa saved Armand from being corrupted and fights with Raven. The duel ends when Willa thrusts the Sword into Raven’s chest, destroying the vampire for good. Afterwards everyone regroups and the Slayer and Werewolf offer Willa to become the Protector to complete the Circle. Willa declines the offer saying that she doesn’t have intentions of slaying vampires as a career and that she’d rather stay with her friends. The two understand and go off to find a Protector to complete the Circle. When Halloween arrives after a two years absence from Green Meadow Armand resumes his research of clues to rescue Ridley Pearson. Maya converses with him and reveals that she had talked to Sophia Eve on Facebook the past week. This takes Armand by surprise as he thought she was killed by the Merminator. Maya leaves Armand to ponder over this thoughts. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Rose Tui *Katherine *Alisa *Olenka *Sabine *Sophia *Jazmin *Maya *Armand *Taylor *Gabriel *Marko *Evan *Max *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) Sudrian Residents *Sir Robert Norramby Vampires *The Slayer Werewolves *The Werewolf Created Characters *Raven *Father Darras (Mentioned) *The Merminator (Mentioned) Trivia *Originally this story was meant to take place during 11th Grade. While writing started in 11th Grade, the time setting was pushed back to the 12th Grade year sometime after ''The Possesion of Danielle ''was developed. This was due to the fact that Danielle didn't want her alter ego to be killed off just yet. *Thomas, Sherlock Holmes and Indiana Jones were originally planned to appear in this story. Thomas was supposed to be involved in a plot twist which depicted one of the pieces of the Sword fabricated into one of his parts and Sherlock and Indiana were to help the kids find the missing pieces. However Thomas was removed and Holmes and Jones were replaced with The Slayer and the Werewolf as the latter two had realistic intentions of killing vampires and finding the Sword of Angels. Category:Stories Category:12th Grade